Musicals Of Hetalia
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Musicals for all my favorite pairings. Plays inside a chapter. No specific pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I watched Phantom of the Opera ((PhantomChristine FTW!)) and I decided to make a Hetalia version of this.**

**I know this has been done...like, a LOT...and I'm sorry if I copied anyone's ideas...so this is my version.**

**MWATJTH-sort of verse, but minus Harry Potter and Hogwarts. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Phantom of the Opera.**

**Warning: OCs. I need them to fill up the other actors. And I don't really remember the exact words in the play.**

**Sorry!**

**And I apologise for the loss of knowledge on the preparation of the play.**

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice Kirkland held a stack of papers in her right hand.

She had a stapler in her left.

She took out one of the papers and stapled it to the bulletin board.

_Phantom of the Opera_

_The drama group is looking for actors to be in the play._

_Director: Alice Kirkland_

_Associate Director: Alfred Jones_

_Choreographer, Musical Staging amd Costume Design: Francine Bonnefoy_

_Musical Director, Musical Supervisor, Maestro: Roderich Edelstein_

_Lighting, Sound, Set Design: Kiki Honda_

_Projection Design: Toris Lauriantis_

_You must prepare a song for us._

_If interested, call 0153296392._

Alice stood back and glanced at the board.

She nodded and walked off.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Miranda Williams had moved into America with her brother and mother when she was seventeen.

Her father had died of cancer when she was sixteen, and Miranda took it really hard.

Ethan Williams had taught her singing and they spent a lot of time together performing duets for the rest of the family.

Her brother Alfred Jones didn't seem to care, claiming because he was the hero and that Ethan was the villain for hanging out with Miranda more than him, he was happy to see him die for the law of justice.

He had gone so far as to change to his mother's last name, Jones.

Miranda had laughed it off that day, but she never got over the sadness of finding out her own brother had hated his father.

But one day, Alfred proved himself to be a good brother.

How?

Here's how.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alfred bounded in into his sister Miranda's room, holding a paper in his hand and looking absolutely ecstatic.

"Look!" he said.

Miranda picked up the paper and gave it a once over.

"So what?" she asked.

Alfred almost face-palmed.

"You should go! You can sing, right?" he asked.

Miranda nodded slowly.

"So try out! Maybe if you're lucky, you can land as Carlotta or whatever!" said Alfred.

"Do I have to?" asked Miranda.

Alfred shot her a pleading look, which she waved off.

"Fine, fine! Just don't give the kicked puppy eyes!" she sighed.

Alfred jumped up and hugged his older sister.

"YAY!" he said.

Miranda sighed again.

Her brother was a mess.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice sighed.

Out of all the people that had tried out, they had not found a Christine yet.

Then Miranda came in.

"Hi. My brother, Alfred, surely you know him, forced me to come on and try out." she said.

There was a whoop from beside her.

Alice sighed and looked to her left.

"I get what you mean." she said.

Miranda nodded.

"So I'm trying out for Christine." she said.

Then she walked over to Roderich and placed a piano sheet in front of him.

Roderich scanned the page and began playing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<br>When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me..." Miranda began.<p>

Alice was hooked from that first verse.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Gilbert Weilschmidt was sitting in the front row, having been placed as Erik, the Phantom, and was listening to Miranda sing.

He was sure he knew her...

Ah! The girl from next door! The one with the father that would always sing!

They were friends, but Gilbert never told her his name.

She was the one with the protective brother, Gilbert noted.  
>"We never said our love was evergreen,<br>or as unchanging as the sea -  
>but if you can still remember<br>stop and think of me..." Miranda sang.  
>Gilbert was hooked.<p>

She was awesome. Simply, brilliantly awesome.

He loved her voice.

It was music in itself.

She didn't need a maestro, she didn't need anything but her voice, and she would captivate an audience in a few minutes.  
>"Think of all the things<br>we've shared and seen -  
>don't think about the way things<br>might have been...

Think of me, think of me waking,  
>silent and resigned.<br>Imagine me, trying too hard  
>to put you from my mind.<br>Recall those days  
>look back on all those times,<br>think of the things we'll never do -  
>there will never be a day,<br>when I won't think of you..." Miranda continued.

She paused.

Gilbert decided to do the next part.

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?" he sang clearly, standing up.

He started clapping.

"Bravo!" he announced.

Ludwig Weilschmidt, his brother, face-palmed.

"Idiot." he commented.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago  
>How young and innocent we were...<br>She may not remember me,  
>but I remember her..." sang Gilbert clearly.<br>Miranda blushed, but remembered she was still supposed to be singing.

"Flowers fades,  
>The fruits of summer fades<br>They have their seasons, so do we  
>but please promise me, that sometimes<br>you will think of me!" she finished.

Everyone began clapping, Gilbert clapping while standing up.

Miranda curtsied.

"Thank you!" she called, and left.

Alice looked over at Roderich.

"To capture our main singer just like that-" he began.

"-she must be brilliant." replied Alice.

She grinned.

She had got her Christine.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice pinned the list of actors over the earlier bulletin.

The people who had tried out crowded over it.

_The actors for the drama play have been finalised._

_Erik (Phantom) - Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Christine - Miranda Williams_

_Raoul - Ivan Braginski_

**(A/N: In this story, Ivan isn't so scary.)**

_Carlotta - Felicia Lukawiesks_

_Monsieur Firmin - Alfred Jones_

_Monsieur André - Antonio Fernandez_

_Madame Giry - Alexa Gardiner_

_Piangi - Max Cobby_

_Meg - Feliciana Vargas_

_Buquet - Eric Hudson_

_Older Raoul - Kyle Hudson_

_Auctioneer - Yao Wang_

_Monsieur Reyer - James Hudson_

_Monsieur Lefevre - Alec Harris_

_Madame Firmin - Kate Harris_

_Don Attilo - Alec Harris_

_Passarino - Kyle Hudson_

_Wardrobe Mistress - Francine Bonnefoy_

Miranda stopped.

She was Christine?

That was impossible.

"Great job, sis!" said Alfred, flashing Miranda a dazzling smile.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Please, I wasn't that good." she said.

"You must be kidding." said a voice from behind her.

Miranda turned around.

There was a boy with a mask over his left eye.

He was albino, and he had shining red eyes.

"Hello. You were amazing, Miranda." he said,

Alfred pulled his younger sister protectively to him.

"And you are?" he asked.

The boy smiled and took his mask off.

"Gilbert Weilschmidt." he said.

"Ah, you're the Phantom." said Miranda.

"Yes." said Gilbert. "And you, my dear, are our sweet Ms. Daaé."

He took Miranda's hand and kissed it lightly.

Then he was off, so quickly it was as if he had disappeared into thin air, similarly like the Phantom.

Miranda blushed.

Alfred sighed.

"Ah, Weilschmidt. Always such a trouble maker." he said.

"What do you know about Gilbert?" asked Miranda.

"What do I know about Weilschmidt?" asked Alfred.

He led Miranda to an empty classroom.

"Sit down, sis. You're going to be here for a while." he said.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

**A/N: Yay! This is fun. I have slight writers block on everything else other than MWATJTH. Sorry. Well, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two. Um...okay.**

**Miyuki: Lost for words?**

**Alexa: It would seem so.**

**Kitten: Ah, why don't you just do the stupid disclaimer and get it over with?**

**Alana: Kitten, please.**

**Nah, she's right. In a way.**

**I don't own Hetalia and The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Happy now?**

**Kitten(flicks a page of the Mafia Weekly absent-mindedly): Mm.**

**Miyuki(points to a picture): Hey, that's Romano-chan!**

**Kitten(nods): He's my hero.**

**Okay, so while you two gush over Romano, here's chapter two.**

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

"Gilbert Weilschmidt. 6'1, just a little taller than me by an inch. White hair, pale skin, red eyes. A real trouble maker." said Alfred,

Miranda looked at her brother.

"As in?" she asked.

"As in bullying, stealing, and a possible amount of drinking." said Alfred.

Miranda sighed.

"Okay, okay, I get the drill. I will try not to get in to trouble and if I do I will call you. And I do believe I have rehearsal." said Miranda blatantly, and left.

"Don't come crying if his stupid friends molest you!" shouted Alfred after him.

Miranda sighed and gave her brother an eye roll.

Alfred sighed himself after she left.

He hadn't even told her everything yet.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

"Okay, first we'll try Phantom of the Opera. Miranda, Gilbert, everyone else?" asked Roderich, his hands on the piano.

Miranda and Gilbert stood up, glancing around the room nervously.

Miranda glanced down at her paper and began.

"In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind..." she sang.<br>Gilbert was so mesmerized with her singing he almost forgot to continue.  
>"Sing once again with me<br>Our strange duet  
>My power over you grows stronger yet<br>And though you turn from me to glance behind  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside your mind..." he sang in reply.  
>Miranda continued on.<p>

"Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear," she sang.  
>"It's me they hear..." Gilbert sang in reply.<br>"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind..." they sang together.  
>"He's there, the phantom of the opera!" everyone else sang.<br>"He's there, the phantom of the opera..." Miranda sang.  
>"In all your fantasies, you always knew<br>that man and mystery..." sang Gilbert.  
>"...were both in you..." sang Miranda.<br>"And in this labyrinth,  
>where night is blind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera  
>is therehere inside your/my mind..." they sang together.  
>"Sing, my Angel of Music!" sang Gilbert softly.<br>"He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera..." Miranda sang, and began to vocalize.<br>Sing," said Gilbert, and Miranda went higher.

"Sing!" said Gilbert again.

Miranda's voice got higher.  
>"Sing for me!" Gilbert commanded.<p>

Miranda got higher once again.  
>"Sing, my Angel of music!" said Gilbert.<p>

Miranda went higher yet again.  
>"Sing for me!" Gilbert said.<p>

Miranda hit that vital note and Gilbert just stopped.  
>Roderich played the final notes and everyone clapped politely.<p>

"Okay, so, all I think is that it was near perfect. Some of you hit the wrong notes. Miranda, great job on the last note. That was absolutely perfect. And now we have class. Let's go!" said Roderich.

"Ve...we have math next..." complained Feliciana Vargas.

"Che - that's only because you suck at it." replied Lovina Vargas.

"Hey, that was awesome." said Gilbert as he picked up his coat.

Miranda blushed and sped out of the room.

Gilbert had a feeling he wouldn't be focusing on math much.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

"And add z to the power of em..." said the teacher.

Gilbert's feeling was right.

He had unconsciously tuned out the teacher and instead thought of Miranda.

The girl who could sing.

"Gilbert Weilschmidt, pay attention!" the teacher said, cutting through his thoughts.

Gilbert looked up.

"What?" he asked.

Miranda chuckled.

Ludwig face-desked.

"Aw, shit, that is not awesome..." said Gilbert as the teacher handed him a detention slip. "After school I have rehearsal..."

"We'll do a scene without you, then." Roderich said.

Gilbert sighed, and plonked his head on the desk.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

"So, we're practicing Scene One. It's a simple hot read." said Alice.

Everyone nodded, and they looked down at their scripts.

Roderich began to play the piano.

"This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!" sang Felicia, managing to hit the notes.

"With feasting and dancing and song,

tonight in celebration

we greet the victorious throng,

returned to bring salvation!" the girls in the chorus sang.

"The trumpets of Carthage resound!

Hear, Romans, now and tremble!

Hark to our step on the ground!" the boys in the chorus sang in reply.

"Hear the drums - Hannibal comes!" they all sang.

"Sad to return to find the land we love

threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching

grasp-" began Max.

"Signor...if you please: 'Rome'. We say 'Rome', not 'Roma'." said James.

"Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me. Rome...Rome..." said Max.

"Once again, then, if you please, Signor: 'Sad to return...'" said James.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'." said Alec. "Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already perhaps, have met Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin..."

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Lefevre, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?" asked James.

"My apologies, Monsieur Reyer. Proceed, proceed..." said Alec.

"Thank you, monsieur. 'Sad to return...' Signor..." said James.

"Monsieur Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid." said Alec.

"Sad to return to find the land we love

threatened once more by

Rome's far-reaching grasp.

Tomorrow we shall break

the chains of Rome.

Tonight, rejoice - your army has

come home." Max sang.

"Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta." said Alec.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" said Alexa angrily.

"My apologies, Madame Giry. Madame Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, Monsieur Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business." said Alec.

"No shit!" shouted Alfred randomly.

Alice shot him a look and he shut up.

"I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" asked Alfred.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets." said Alec.

"Who's that girl, Lefevre?" asked Antonio.

"Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, Monsieur Andre, most promising." said Alec.

"You! Christine Daaé! Concentrate, girl!" shouted Alexa.

"Christine...What's the matter?" asked Feliciana softly.

"Daaé? Curious name." said Alfred.

"Swedish." Alec replied.

"Any relation to the violinist?" asked Antonio.

"His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid." sighed Alec.

Roderich played the chords again.

"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests -

the elephants of Carthage!

As guides on our conquering quests,

Dido sends

Hannibal's friends!" the chorus sang.

"Once more to my

welcoming arms

my love returns

in splendour!" sang Felicia.

"Once more to those

sweetest of charms

my heart and soul

surrender!" Max sang in reply.

"The trumpeting elephants sound

hear, Romans, now and tremble!" the chorus sang again.

Alice raised her hands. "Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there. Roderich, play the tune." she said.

Roderich nodded, and played the tune again.

"It's like that. Do it again." Alice said.

"The trumpeting elephants sound

hear, Romans, now and tremble!" the chorus sang again.

Alice nodded, and gestured for them to continue.

Roderich played again.

"Hark to their step on the ground

hear the drums!

Hannibal comes!" the chorus sang.

"Ladies and gentlemen - Madame Giry, thank you - may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." said Alec, eyes scanning the script quickly and accurately. "Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now."

"Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora." said Antonio.

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi." continued Alec.

"An honour, Signor." said Alfred, a bit too dramatically.

Alice shot him another look.

Alfred grinned.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of 'Hannibal'. I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition?" asked Antonio, and his voice turned cold. "Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects..."

"My manager commands...Monsieur Reyer?" asked Felicia, every bit the diva.

Alice looked pleased she had chosen Felicia.

"My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?" asked James.

"Two bars will be quite sufficient." said Alfred.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Signora?" asked James.

"Maestro." said Felicia.

Roderich begins playing the piano.

"Think of me,

think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while -

please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long

to take your heart-" sang Felicia, suddenly stopping.

The other girls stomped on the floor to represent the backdrop falling.

"He's here:

the Phantom of the Opera . . .

He is with us . . .

It's the ghost . . ." sang Feliciana and the chorus.

"You idiots!" shouted Max. "Cara! Cara! Are you hurt?"

"Signora! Are you all right? Buquet! Where is Buquet?" asked Alec.

"Is no one concerned for our prima donna?" asked Max.

"Get that man down here!" shouted Alec. "Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this. Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?

"Please monsieur

don't look at me:

as God's my witness,

I was not at my post.

Please monsieur

there's no one there:

and if there is, well

then, it must be a ghost..." sang Eric.

"He's there; the Phantom of the Opera..." sang Feliciana.

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" exclaimed Antonio.

There was a chuckle from the crowd.

Lovina was sitting with the rest of the chorus, tuning a violin.

"You sound like an idiot. All of you sound absolutely hilarious." she said.

"Mademoiselle, please!" exclaimed Alfred, both telling off Lovina and weaving back in seamlessly into the script.

Alice laughed.

"These things do happen." said Antonio.

"Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" shouted Felicia, having a perfect diva tantrum.

Alice almost laughed.

"Amateurs!" sighed Max.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." said Alec.

He closed his script and glanced around at everyone else.

"La Carlotta will be back." said Antonio nervously.

"You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." said Alexa.

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" cried Alfred in exasperation.

Alice rolled her eyes at Alfred's eagerness to impress her.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." said Alexa.

"His salary?" asked Alfred.

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron." said Alexa.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." said Antonio.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight, monsieur?" asked Alexa.

"In our box." replied Alfred.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" asked Antonio.

"There is no understudy, monsieur - the production is new." James sighed.

"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir." exclaimed Feliciana, with all the childish sweetness of a little girl.

Alice was impressed.

"The chorus girl?" asked Alfred.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" exclaimed Feliciana.

"From whom?" asked Antonio.

Miranda, who had been sitting with the other girls from the chorus, looked up.

"I don't know, sir..." she said.

"Oh, not you as well!" sighed Alfred. "Can you believe it? A full house - and we have to cancel!"

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." said Alexa.

There was a pause as everyone took in the words.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle." said James.

Roderich began playing that song which Miranda used for her audition.

"Think of me

think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while -

please promise me you'll try." sang Miranda softly, and a bit nervously.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." sighed Alfred.

"Don't fret, Firmin." said Antonio in reply.

"When you find that, once

again, you long

to take your heart back and be free -

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me!" continued Miranda, getting stronger and louder.

"We never said

our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea -

but if you can still remember

stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen -

don't think about the things

which might have been...

Think of me,

think of me waking,

silent and resigned.

Imagine me,

trying too hard to put you

from my mind.

Recall those days

look back on all those times,

think of the things

we'll never do -

there will never be a day,

when I won't think of you!

"Can it be?

Can it be Christine?" sang Ivan.

"What a change!

You're really not a bit

the gawkish girl that once you were..." he continued on to say.

"She may not remember me,

but I remember her..." he sang.

"We never said

our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea -

but please promise me,

that sometimes you will think

o-o-o-... of me!" finished Miranda.

Alice slumped back in her seat.

"That...was great." she said. "Miranda, as always, brilliant. Feliciana, great. Alec, you sound like you have experience, so great. Everyone else, you need to get a little bit more into character."

Feliciana saluted and dispersed into a crowd of giggles.

Lovina rolled her eyes.

Miranda just nodded and everyone else was silent.

"Okay, so go home!" exclaimed Alice, and everyone but Alfred left.

"Is there a _problem_, Mr. Alfred?" she asked sarcastically.

"There is one thing." said Alfred, sitting down in the seat next to her.

"And what would that be?" asked Alice.

"Can actors date other actors?" asked Alfred.

"You are asking this...because?" replied Alice.

"Dude, you can't answer a question _with _a question!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Watch me." said Alice.

"Okay, fine. I'm worried about the aftershock. Let's say, after the play, Miranda and Ivan decide to date. Is that allowed?" asked Alfred.

"If that happens it would be a surprise, considering her blooming crush on Gilbert, but if it does, then that would be brilliant." said Alice.

"So you're saying it's allowed." said Alfred.

Alice nodded.

"'Kay, thanks, bye!" Alfred said, and left.

Alice rolled her eyes and tapped her pen on the middle of her notebook.

_God, he's an idiot. _thought Alice. _But oh my Queen, he's wonderfully cute. Sturdy, well-built, handsome, yet possibly a bit of a dull knife. But as I always say, dull knives are more dangerous than sharp ones. Which is exactly why I should be wary of him. I don't want it to turn out like last time, do I?_

Alice sighed.

_Last time...last time was absolutely horrendous. Last time was the reason I stopped anyone from getting close to me. But, he was nice. He was handsome. _thought Alice.

_He didn't seem like he would beat me._

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

**A/N: Ooh, poor Alice! She was beaten by her previous boyfriend! **

**In MWATJTH, this boyfriend is also mentioned in Part USUK. But what he did to her then was a little worse.**

**Alexa: Which you plan to get the chapters up on, yeah?**

**Yup! Them chapters are coming up!**

**Hasta la pasta,**

**Crystal Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so chapter three.**

**As always, I don't own Hetalia or Phantom of the Opera.**

**Kitten: And she doesn't own Lovina either, so take the mini-Lovina out of your pocket!**

**Meanie.**

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

As Miranda picked up her bag to go, she was approached by Feliciana.

"Ve...wanna go get ice-cream with some of us?" she asked.

Miranda nodded.

"Great! I can give you a lift!" exclaimed Antonio, who had picked up his coat.

"You can..?" asked Miranda, just a little bit nervously.

"Unless you can go by yourself..." said Gilbert, waiting for them outside after his detention.

Miranda looked into his warm red eyes and smiled.

"Okay. I'll take that lift, if you don't mind." she said.

Red against light violet-blue, hot against cold...

Miranda knew this was going to be an interesting trip.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Miranda entered the house to find it dark.

She stood there and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Alfred." she said.

The lights came back on.

"How did you know it was me?" asked her older brother, coming out of the shadows.

"If you don't already do this every time I come home late." sighed Miranda.

"Hey, so what were you doing?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, I ate ice cream with Feliciana and some of the other actors after rehearsal. If you wish, I could give you a recount." said Miranda.

Alfred laughed.

"Not important! But what is, is who you went with! So spill." he said.

Images of people began to flash in Miranda's mind.

_Feliciana laughing, holding a straw to her mouth._

"Feliciana."

_Ludwig Beilschmidt, part of the men's chorus, tucked up in his book._

"Ludwig."

_Lovina sighing and biting at her ice-cream angrily._

"Lovina."

_Antonio staring at Lovina._

"Antonio."

_Felicia talking loudly_

"Felicia."

_Toris listening to her talk._

"Toris."

_Ivan smiling sort of sadistically._

"Ivan."

_Yin Wang, part of the chorus, looking nervous._

"Yin."

_Alice staring into space._

"Alice."

_Then those eyes. Those shining red eyes._

"And...Gilbert."

"Dude, you were totally spaced out!" laughed Alfred.

"We have rehearsal tomorrow, the others and I." said Miranda.

"Aw..." said Alfred.

"Don't worry, Alfie, we'll bring back ice-cream for you. Maple and I are going upstairs to watch TV." said Miranda, picking up her blonde-furred violet eyed kitten.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Gilbert was here for this rehearsal, so Alice decided to run the next scene.

"Okay, so today we're doing scenes two and three!" she said.

Everyone looked down at their scripts.

"Yes, you did well. He will be pleased. And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Come, we rehearse. Now!" exclaimed Alexa.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi..." said Gilbert in his 'Phantom Voice', dark and deep voice stretching over the room.

"Where in the world  
>have you been hiding?<br>Really, you were  
>perfect!<p>

I only wish  
>I knew your secret!<br>Who is this new  
>tutor?" sang Feliciana.<p>

"Father once spoke  
>of an angel...<br>I used to dream he'd  
>appear...<p>

Now as I sing,  
>I can sense him...<br>And I know  
>he's here...<p>

Here in this room  
>he calls me softly...<br>somewhere inside...  
>hiding...<p>

Somehow I know  
>he's always with me...<br>he - the unseen  
>genius..." sang Miranda.<p>

"Christine you must have  
>been dreaming...<br>stories like this can't  
>come true...<p>

Christine, you're talking  
>in riddles...<br>and it's not  
>like you!" Feliciana sang back.<p>

"Angel of Music!  
>Guide<br>and guardian!  
>Grant to me your<br>glory!" sang Miranda.

"Who is this angel?

This..." began Feliciana,

"Angel of Music!  
>Hide no longer!<br>Secret and strange  
>angel..." they sang together.<p>

"He's with me, even now..." Miranda said darkly.

"Your hands are cold..." said Feliciana worriedly.

"All around me..." continued Miranda.

"Your face, Christine,  
>it's white..." said Feliciana.<p>

"It frightens me..." said Miranda in reply.

"Don't be frightened..." comforted Feliciana.

_"_Meg Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice." said Alexa. "My dear, I was asked to give you this.

"A red scarf...the attic...Little Lotte..." laughed Miranda.

Alice held her hands up, then put them down.

"And scene!" she said. "Okay, comments...everything was great. Alexa, perfectly in character, I have a feeling you're used to it, Feliciana, great, but sometimes you hit the wrong note, Gilbert, great line, we'll record that and Miranda. Ah, Miranda. Absolutely perfect, great job. Scene three!"

Alfred and Antonio appeared at the door.

"We do believe we're due," they said, sat down and unfolded their scripts.

"A tour de force! No other way to describe it!" exclaimed Antonio.

"What a relief ! Not a single refund!" replied Alfred.

"Greedy." said Kate.

"Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daaé!" said Antonio.

"Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte." said Alfred.

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." said Ivan.

_"_As you wish, monsieur." said Antonio.

_"_They appear to have met before..." said Alfred.

"Christine Daaé, where is your red scarf?" asked Ivan.

"Monsieur?" asked Miranda.

"You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin..." said Ivan.

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Christine." said Ivan.

"'Little Lotte let her mind wander...'" began Ivan.

"You remember that, too..." smiled Miranda.

"'...Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder  
>of dolls...'" continued Ivan.<p>

"'...or of goblins,  
>of shoes...'" they both said.<p>

"'...or of riddles.  
>of frocks...'" continued Miranda.<p>

"'Those picnics in the attic...  
>...or of chocolates...'" Ivan continued.<p>

"Father playing the violin..." said Miranda.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North..." said Ivan.

"No - what I love best, Lotte said,  
>is when I'm asleep in my bed,<br>and the Angel of Music sings songs in my  
>head!" sang Miranda.<p>

"...the Angel of Music sings song in my  
>head!" they sang together.<p>

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." said Miranda.

"No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper!" said Ivan.

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict." said Christine.

"I shan't keep you up late!" said Ivan excitedly.

"No, Raoul..." said Miranda.

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte." said Ivan.

_"_Raoul!" Miranda said.

There was a soft silence.

"Things have changed, Raoul." she said.

"Insolent boy!  
>This slave<br>of fashion  
>basking in your<br>glory!

Ignorant fool!  
>This brave<br>young suitor,  
>sharing in my<br>triumph!" sang Gilbert in his 'Phantom Voice'.

"Angel! I hear you!  
>Speak -<br>I listen...  
>stay by my side,<br>guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -  
>forgive me...<br>enter at last,  
>Master!" sang Miranda in reply.<p>

"Flattering child,  
>you shall know me,<br>see why in shadow  
>I hide!<p>

Look at your face  
>in the mirror -<br>I am there  
>inside!" sang Gilbert.<p>

"Angel of Music!  
>Guide and guardian!<br>Grant to me your  
>glory!<p>

Angel of Music!  
>Hide no longer!<br>Come to me, strange  
>angel..." sang Miranda.<p>

"I am your Angel ...  
>Come to me: Angel of Music ..." sang Gilbert.<p>

Miranda, hoping to cause a bit of drama, stands up and starts walking.

Gilbert sees the hint and walks to a point near her.

Ivan sees it as well, and goes a bit further behind from where Miranda is walking.

"Whose is that voice...?  
>Who is that in there...?" asked Ivan, pretending to rattle the doorknob.<p>

Gilbert reaches out and takes Miranda by the wrist. She gasps at his cold touch.

"I am your Angel of Music...  
>Come to me: Angel of Music..." he said.<p>

Gilbert pulled Miranda close to him and they run off to hide beneath a bench or some chairs.

Ivan had just got past the 'door' and into the 'room'.

He looks around, looking bewildered.

"Christine! Angel!" he shouted, and he falls to his knees.

Gilbert and Miranda come out from behind one of the chairs, Miranda still pulled close to Gilbert.

He lets her go and walks to Ivan.

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Miranda laughed and nodded.

"We all should do it." she laughed.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Okay, that's decided! Next scene, we'll do it exactly like they did!" she said.

Everyone cheered.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

"We are doing scene five and six today. You guys ready?" asked Alice,

Everyone cheered and nodded.

Feliciana raised her hand.

"Why aren't we doing scene four?" she asked.

"Oh, because we already did it. Remember the singing?" asked Alice.

Feliciana nodded.

"So, scene five. Action!" exclaimed Alice.

Gilbert moves to the free piano and starts playing for a moment and Roderich takes over as soon as he stands up.

"I have brought you  
>to the seat of sweet<br>music's throne...  
>to this kingdom<br>where all must pay  
>homage to music...<br>music..." sang Gilbert.

He walked over to Miranda, who was standing quietly in the middle of the room, and took her shoulders.

"You have come here,  
>for one purpose,<br>and one alone...  
>Since the moment<br>I first heard you sing,  
>I have needed<br>you with me,  
>to serve me, to sing,<br>for my music...  
>my music..." sang Gilbert, hand running down her arm to take her hand.<p>

_"_Night-time sharpens,  
>heightens each sensation ...<br>Darkness stirs and  
>wakes imagination...<br>Silently the senses  
>abandon their defences..." sang Gilbert, taking Miranda's other arm and pulling her arms towards him, pulling her against him.<p>

"Slowly, gently  
>night unfurls its splendour...<br>Grasp it, sense it -  
>tremulous and tender...<br>Turn your face away  
>from the garish light of day,<br>turn your thoughts away  
>from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to  
>the music of the night..." he continued, letting go of her arms and moving behind her again.<p>

"Close your eyes  
>and surrender to your<br>darkest dreams!  
>Purge your thoughts<br>of the life  
>you knew before!<br>Close your eyes,  
>let your spirit<br>start to soar!  
>And you'll live<br>as you've never  
>lived before..." Gilbert continued, running a hand up her chin.<p>

Miranda stood, silently, and let Gilbert do what he had to.

"Softly, deftly,  
>music shall caress you...<br>Feel it, hear it,  
>secretly possess you...<br>Open up your mind,  
>let your fantasies unwind,<br>in this darkness which  
>you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of  
>the music of the night..." sang Gilbert, hands back on her shoulders.<p>

"Let your mind  
>start a journey through a<br>strange new world!  
>Leave all thoughts<br>of the world  
>you knew before!<br>Let your soul  
>Take you where you<br>long to be!  
>Only then<br>can you belong  
>to me..." he sang, moving her so she faced him.<p>

"Floating, falling,  
>sweet intoxication!<br>Touch me, trust me  
>savour each sensation!<br>Let the dream begin,  
>let your darker side give in<br>to the power of the music that I write -  
>the power of the music of the night..." Gilbert sang, Miranda running a hand over the left side of his face.<p>

Gilbert led her to a point in the room which is supposed to be the mirror.

Miranda walked towards it and suddenly stopped.

She fell to the floor, and Gilbert caught her.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bottom middle point of the 'stage'.

"You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night..." sang Gilbert softly, and for extra drama, kissed the top of her forehead before dragging the 'blanket' up to Miranda's throat.<p>

Alice was getting teary.

"S-Scene. T-Take five!" she called, and ran off.

Alfred chased after the director.

Gilbert helped Miranda up.

"Take five, people!" he called.

The room began bursting into chatter.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice ran into the hallway, tears falling again.

Alfred came after her, cornering her carefully.

"Alice, what's going on?" he asked. "Why did you just run off like that?" asked Alfred.

"I don't want to tell you..." said Alice softly.

"Please, Alice." said Alfred.

Alice sniffed.

"If...if you really want to know...sit down and be prepared for a long story." sobbed Alice.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice and Alfred returned back in, both looking like they were crying.

"Scene six!" Alice called.

Miranda returned to her place on the floor.

Gilbert returned to the piano, playing furious chords and pretending to write something down every few minutes.

"I remember  
>there was mist...<br>swirling mist  
>upon a vast, glassy lake...<p>

There were candles  
>all around<br>and on the lake there  
>was a boat,<br>and in the boat  
>there was a man..." sang Miranda.<p>

Miranda walked towards Gilbert, and pretends to reach for his mask.

Gilbert turned, almost catching her. It happened a couple of times.

"Who was that shape  
>in the shadows?<br>Whose is the face  
>in the mask?" sang Miranda.<p>

Miranda pulls the 'mask' from his face.

Gilbert gets up, places his hand over the left side of his face and faces her furiously.

"Damn you!  
>You little prying<br>Pandora!  
>You little demon -<br>is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you!  
>You little lying<br>Delilah!  
>You little viper!<br>now you cannot ever be free!

Damn you...  
>Curse you..." sang Gilbert angrily.<p>

There was a silence and Miranda backed away from him, still holding the 'mask'.

"Stranger  
>than you dreamt it -<br>can you even  
>dare to look<br>or bear to  
>think of me:<br>this loathsome  
>gargoyle, who<br>burns in hell, but secretly  
>yearns for heaven,<br>secretly...  
>secretly...<p>

But, Christine...

Fear can  
>Turn to love - you'll<br>learn to see, to  
>find the man<br>behind the  
>monster: this...<br>repulsive  
>carcass, who<br>seems a beast, but secretly  
>dreams of beauty,<br>secretly...  
>secretly..." sang Gilbert in a softer tone.<p>

"Oh, Christine..." he continued.

He holds out his hand and Miranda gives him the 'mask', which he puts on, taking his hand from his face,

"Come we must return -  
>those two fools<br>who run my theatre  
>will be missing you." he sang.<p>

He holds out his hand.

Miranda takes it hesitantly and walks towards the front of the stage.

Everyone clapped loudly, and some people whooped.

Alice looked pleased and Alfred looked angry yet again.

Gilbert shook Miranda's hand.

"Awesome will be in touch. I have to go home. See you, Ms. Daaé!" he shouted, and he left.

"But I don't even have your phone number!" shouted Miranda.

"Front pocket of your jacket!" Gilbert shouted back.

Miranda looked inside.

'Gilbert "Phantom" Beilschmidt,' it read. 'Phone: 0138472048, email, . MSN, MrAwesome837. PS, every 5pm - 12am on MSN I am free for line rehearsals.'

Miranda laughed and tucked the card in her pocket.

It was going to be a long night.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Was okay?**

**R and R people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I'm back!**

**Chapter four of Phantom of Hetalia, enjoy.**

**As always, I don't own Hetalia or the Phantom of the Opera.**

***tucks chibi-Romano and chibi-Erik into pocket anyway***

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Miranda was sitting at her laptop table, listening to the original recordings of Phantom when her laptop beeped.

She checked the time.

6pm.

Then she checked her laptop.

**MrAwesome837**

_Hi, it's me!_

Miranda chuckled.

**MapleLeafStory**

_I can tell._

**MrAwesome837**

_You play Maple Story?_

**MapleLeafStory**

_When I'm keen._

**MrAwesome837**

_Keen? You mean to say you do play._

**MapleLeafStory**

_I suppose._

**MrAwesome837**

_Wanna run lines?_

**MapleLeafStory**

_Can't. Brother at home. He'll wonder why I'm taking so long._

**MrAwesome837**

_Where you going?_

**MapleLeafStory**

_Cycling around Times Street._

**MrAwesome837**

_Mind if I crash with the others?_

**MapleLeafStory**

_Not at all!_

**MrAwesome837**

_So, the Wendy's?_

**(A/N: I don't live in America, so...sorry for the mistake if there is one. Alfredians, please tell me if there is one. Thank you.)**

**MapleLeafStory**

_Deal!_

Miranda closed her laptop and gathered her hair into a ponytail.

They were going out.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alfred glanced at Miranda, who was staring at the Wendy's.

He sighed.

"Wanna go inside?" he asked.

Miranda nodded excitedly.

Alfred opened the door.

"Hey, Miranda!" came a voice from inside.

"Hi!" Miranda replied, running in.

It was _him._

_He _was sitting with the others on the table, smiling brightly.

Miranda looked pleased to see him, and she sat down next to Feliciana.

"So...why are you here?" asked Alfred coldly, sitting down next to Miranda.

"Can it be helped that the awesome me decides to go to Wendy the same time as the other most awesome person in the world?" asked Gilbert, playing with Miranda's ponytail. "Cute ponytail," he said to Miranda.

Miranda blushed.

Feliciana laughed and played with the other side.

Antonio walked behind Lovina.

"Lovi...can I brush your hair?" he asked.

"No." replied Lovina.

"Please?" asked Antonio.

Lovina shook her head.

"Pleeease..." begged Antonio.

Lovina sighed and nodded.

Antonio pulled her onto his lap, took a brush from his pocket, and began brushing.

"Lovi...you should brush your hair more. When you brush, your hair becomes shinier and stuff." noted Antonio.

Lovina huffed.

Antonio reached that curl on the right side of her head and ran his finger over it.

Lovina shivered hotly, and leaned back onto his chest.

Antonio continued brushing, sometimes rubbing the curl in thought and earning a whimper from Lovina.

"How long has that been like that?" asked Miranda.

Gilbert shrugged.

"Since forever I suppose." he said.

Alfred watched him like a hawk as Gilbert ran a hand up and down Miranda's ponytail.

"Wanna run lines?" asked Gilbert. Miranda shrugged and nodded.

Gilbert ran over to the others and filled them in on what they were doing.

The chorus girls nodded and Gilbert, Miranda and Ivan stepped to the front.

Gilbert ran and hid somewhere.

The chorus girls turned the lights off, the front lights only on.

Kiku, the set manager walked in and set the chandelier on the top, conveniently walking by and deciding to test the chandelier.

Roderich conveniently walked in with a keyboard and began to prep.

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Ivan.

"Don't take me back there!" exclaimed Miranda.

"We must return!" replied Ivan.

"He'll kill me!" cried Miranda.

"Be still now..." said Ivan.

"His eyes will find me there!" cried Miranda.

"Christine, don't say that..." said Ivan.

"Those eyes that burn!" shouted Miranda.

A flash of Gilbert's eyes appeared in her mind, making her shudder.

"Don't even think it..." said Ivan softly.

"And if he has to kill  
>a thousand men -" began Miranda.<p>

"Forget this waking nightmare..." said Ivan.

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill..." said Miranda.

"This phantom is a fable...  
>Believe me..." asked Ivan.<p>

"...and kill again!" shouted Miranda.

Roderich began to play.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera..." said Ivan.

"My God, who is this man..." sang Miranda and Ivan together.

"...who hunts to kill...?" sang Miranda.

"...this mask of death...?" Ivan sang at the same time.

"I can't escape from him..." sang Miranda.

"Whose is this voice you hear..." sang Ivan.

"...I never will!" sang Miranda.

"...with every breath...?" sang Ivan.

Roderich switched from that song to the chorus of Phantom of the Opera.

"And in this  
>labyrinth,<br>where night is blind  
>the Phantom of the Opera<br>is here:  
>inside yourmy mind..." they sang together.

The song stopped.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera..." said Ivan.

Roderich switched songs again.

"Raoul, I've been there -  
>to his world of<br>unending night...  
>To a world where<br>the daylight dissolves  
>into darkness...<br>darkness...

Raoul, I've seen him!  
>Can I ever<br>forget that sight?  
>Can I ever<br>escape from that face?  
>So distorted,<br>deformed, it  
>was hardly a face,<br>in that darkness...  
>darkness..." sang Miranda.<p>

Roderich began to play more forcefully and happily, and Miranda followed suit with her voice.

"But his voice  
>filled my spirit<br>with a strange, sweet sound...  
>In that night<br>there was music  
>in my mind...<br>And through music  
>my soul began<br>to soar!  
>And I heard<br>as I'd never  
>heard before..." she sang.<p>

"What you heard  
>was a dream<br>and nothing more..." Ivan sang in reply.

"Yet in his eyes  
>all the sadness<br>of the world...  
>Those pleading eyes,<br>that both threaten  
>and adore..." sang Miranda.<p>

"Christine...  
>Christine..." Ivan sang softly.<p>

"Christine..." sang Gilbert through the loudspeaker.

"What was that?" asked Miranda.

Ivan and Miranda's eyes met, matching purple gleaming with fear.

Roderich began the first bars of All I Ask Of You.

"No more talk  
>of darkness,<br>Forget these  
>wide-eyed fears.<br>I'm here,  
>nothing can harm you -<br>my words will  
>warm and calm you.<p>

Let me be  
>your freedom,<br>let daylight  
>dry -your tears.<br>I'm here,  
>with you, beside you,<br>to guard you  
>and to guide you..." sang Ivan.<p>

"Say you love me  
>every<br>waking moment,  
>turn my head<br>with talk of summertime...

Say you need me  
>with you,<br>now and always...  
>promise me that all<br>you say is true -  
>that's all I ask<br>of you..." sang Miranda.

"Let me be  
>your shelter,<br>let me  
>be your light.<br>You're safe:  
>No-one will find you -<br>your fears are  
>far behind you..." sang Ivan.<p>

"All I want  
>is freedom,<br>a world with  
>no more night...<br>and you  
>always beside me<br>to hold me  
>and to hide me..." sang Miranda.<p>

"Then say you'll share with  
>me one<br>love, one lifetime...  
>Let me lead you<br>from your solitude...

Say you need me  
>with you<br>here, beside you...  
>anywhere you go,<br>let me go too -  
>Christine,<br>that's all I ask  
>of you..." sang Ivan.<p>

"Say you'll share with  
>me one<br>love, one lifetime...  
>say the word<br>and I will follow you..." sang Miranda.

"Share each day with  
>me, each<br>night, each morning..." they sang together.

"Say you love me..." sang Miranda,

"You know I do..." sang Ivan in reply.

"Love me -  
>that's all I ask<br>of you..." they sang.

Ivan and Miranda did a stage kiss and continued.

"Anywhere you go  
>let me go too...<br>Love me -  
>that's all I ask<br>of you..." they sang together.

The song stopped.

"I must go -  
>they'll wonder where I am...<br>wait for me, Raoul!" said Miranda.

"Christine, I love you!" called Ivan as Miranda headed down the stairs to the control room.

"Order your fine horses!  
>Be with them at the door!" Miranda called back.<p>

"And soon you'll be beside me!" sang Ivan.

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me..." Miranda sang back.

They ran down the stairs to the control room.

The lights on the front went off and the lights on the staircase leading upstairs turned on, revealing Gilbert with the mask covering his left side of his face.

Roderich began playing again.

"I gave you my music...  
>made your song take wing...<br>and now, how you've  
>repaid me:<br>denied me  
>and betrayed me...<br>He was bound to love you  
>when he heard you sing...<p>

Christine...  
>Christine..." he sang.<p>

"Say you'll share with  
>me one<br>love, one lifetime...  
>say the word<br>and I will follow you...

Share each day with  
>me, each<br>night, each morning..." Ivan and Miranda sang through the loudspeaker.

"You will curse the day  
>you did not do<br>all that the Phantom asked  
>of you...!" Gilbert sang loudly.<p>

The lights went out.

Miranda and some of the chorus girls and boys run on with her.

The lights come back on at the front.

The chandelier Kiku set up began swinging dangerously and flickering.

"Go!" shouted Gilbert from the loudspeaker and the chandelier fell past the people sitting in Wendy's and falls at Miranda's feet and deflates and falls to the floor.

The people began clapping madly and whooping.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice grinned.

"That was amazing!" she shouted as the lights came back on. "Do it exactly like that next time!"

The actors nodded happily.

Gilbert came down the stairs, mask off and cape fluttering.

"Heh. Thought that was good, did ya, director?" he asked.

"Yup. And when we get back to school tomorrow, we continue from scene seven." said Alice.

The group groaned.

"You always spoil our fun!" they shouted. Alice laughed.

"Well, that's okay. Because the play is in a month." she said.

The group just collapsed.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

**A/N: The timing is so inaccurate. The play begins on the next chapter. It will be sorted from the prologue - end, excluding the ones we've done into parts.**

**There will be act 1, where prologue - scene nine, excluding scenes one to six.**

**Then act 2: where it is scene eleven - scene fifteen.**

**Then finally finale, where it is scene sixteen to the end.**

**In between scenes, there will be breaks as so you guys won't get bored.**

**Okay, you can stop listening to my rambling. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note to self, remember to change chapter one Kiku to Kiki. TQ.**

**And delete the confidante on the cast list.**

**A/N: In case you forgot, here is the key again.**

**Act 1: Prologue - Scene Nine, excluding scenes one to six and scene ten.**

**Act 2: Scene Eleven - Scene Fifteen.**

**Finale: Scene Sixteen - End**

**But wait...the part isn't over yet. It won't be over for a while. We haven't even got to the yummy PruCanness yet! The next part is West Side Story, you know.**

**World Side Story? I don't know what to call that part. So review and help me come up with names for that. If you want to request a musical and pairing to do, PM me.**

**I don't own a thing.**

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

The lights turned on.

The auctioneer, Yao Wang, banged his gavel.

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau." Yao said.

"Showing here." said Alec, flipping out a poster.

"Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny." said Yao.

The older Raoul, Kyle, softly smiled.

"Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?" said Yao. V665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

"Showing here!" said Alec, setting the music box in motion.

It began to play the tune of Masquerade.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid." said Yao.

The bidding continued. Eventually, Raoul got the box.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir." said Yao.

"A collector's piece indeed...  
>every detail exactly as she said...<p>

She often spoke of you, my friend...  
>Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...<p>

Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" asked Raoul softly.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces." said Yao. The cloth was pulled off of Kiki's 'broken' chandelier. "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?

Yao turns the switch and there is a crash.

Roderich begins orchestrating the overture.

During the overture, the chandelier rises into the top of the hall and stays there.

The audience began clapping, and scene one began.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Felicia ran into the dressing room, panicking.

"Water!" she shouts.

Miranda is freaking out.

"My performance was not good, was not good..." she said.

"Please." said Gilbert. "The real Phantom would be proud."

Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, Gilbert." she said.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice went on stage.

"Scene seven!" she called, and left the stage.

Eric and the ballet girls came on stage.

Eric held up a rope and he had a faux cape on his back.

The ballet girls, aka most of the girls from the chorus were observing him happily.

"Like yellow parchment  
>is his skin...<br>a great black hole served as the  
>nose that never grew..." said Eric.<p>

He placed the rope around his neck and placed his hand between the rope and his neck and pulled the rope taut.

The girls squeal and scream and clap their hands at that.

"You must be always  
>on your guard,<br>or he will catch you with his  
>magical lasso!" sang Eric.<p>

Gilbert and Miranda rose out of a trap in the stage.

The girls linked their hands and ran away in fear.

Gilbert walked towards Eric, gave him a cold stare, wrapped his cape around Miranda and left.

Alexa came in right before Gilbert left, glaring at Eric.

"Those who speak  
>of what they know<br>find, too late, that prudent  
>silence is wise.<br>Joseph Buquet,  
>hold your tongue -<br>he will burn you with the  
>heat of his eyes..." she said, and the lights went black again.<p>

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Eric came back in and pulled the rope off.

Ivan, Alfred, Felicia and Antonio prepped themselves for entry.

Francine Bonnefoy, the costume designer set their clothes right and handed them the letters.

They read the letters quickly and smiled.

They were ready.

Alice peeked her head out.

"Yo! Scene eight!" she shouted, and disappeared.

They smiled at each other.

Yeah, they were ready.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

"Scene Eight." said Alice, and walked off.

Desk, chairs, papers. Alfred is seen scornfully eyeing a newspaper article.

Roderich begins playing again.

"'Mystery  
>after gala night,'<br>it says, 'Mystery  
>of soprano's flight!'<p>

'Mystified  
>baffled Surete say,<br>we are mystified -  
>we suspect foul play!'" he readsang.

"Bad news on  
>soprano scene -<br>first Carlotta,  
>now Christine!<br>Still, at least  
>the seats get sold -<br>gossip's worth  
>its weight in gold...<p>

Diva tenders  
>resignation!<br>Cover does a  
>moonlight flit!<br>Half your cast disappears,  
>but the crowd still cheers!<br>Opera!  
>To hell with Gluck and Handel -<br>Have a scandal and  
>you're sure to have a hit!" sang Alfred.<p>

Antonio storms in, looking furious.

"Damnable!  
>Will they all walk out?<br>This is damnable!" he sang angrily.

"Andre, please don't shout...

It's publicity!  
>And the take is vast!<br>Free publicity!" sang Alfred.

"But we have no cast..." sang Antonio in exasperation.

"But Andre,  
>have you seen the queue?" sang Alfred calmly.<p>

Alfred looks through the letters and finds the two notes.

"Oh, it seems  
>you've got one too..." he sang.<p>

"'Dear Andre  
>what a charming gala!<br>Christine enjoyed a great success!  
>We were hardly bereft<br>when Carlotta left -  
>otherwise<br>the chorus was entrancing,  
>but the dancing was a<br>lamentable mess!'" sang Antonio.

"'Dear Firmin,  
>just a brief reminder:<br>my salary has not been paid.  
>Send it care of the ghost,<br>by return of postQ  
>P.T.O.:<br>No-one likes a debtor,  
>so it's better if my<br>orders are obeyed!'" sang Alfred.

"Who would have the gall  
>to send this?<br>Someone with a puerile brain!" they both sang.

Alfred looks at both letters, studying them carefully.

"These are both signed 'O.G'..." he said.

"Who the hell is he?" sang Antonio.

"Opera ghost!" they shouted.

"It's really not amusing!" sang Alfred.

"He's abusing  
>our position!" sang Antonio.<p>

"In addition  
>he wants money!" sang Alfred.<p>

"He's a funny  
>sort of spectre..." sang Antonio.<p>

"...to expect a  
>large retainer!<br>Nothing plainer -  
>he is clearly quite insane!" they sang together.<p>

Ivan ran in, brandishing another letter angrily.

"Where is she?" he sang angrily.

"You mean Carlotta?" sang Antonio.

"I mean Miss Daaé -  
>where is she?" sang Ivan in reply.<p>

"Well, how should we know?" sang Alfred.

"I want an answer -  
>I take it that you sent me this note?" sang Ivan.<p>

"What's all this nonsense?" sang Alfred.

"Of course not!" sang Antonio.

"Don't look at us!" sang Alfred.

"She's not with you, then?" sang Ivan.

"Of course not!" sang Alfred.

"We're in the dark..." sang Antonio.

"Monsieur, don't argue -  
>Isn't this the<br>letter you wrote?" sang Ivan.

"And what is it, that we're  
>meant to have wrote?" sang Alfred.<p>

There was a pause.

"Written!" Alfred exclaimed.

Alice, who was sitting in the front, started giggling.

Ivan handed the note to Antonio, who reads it.

"'Do not fear for Miss Daaé.  
>The Angel of Music<br>has her under his wing.  
>Make no attempt to see her again.'" said Antonio.<p>

Antonio and Alfred looked mystified.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" asked Ivan.

Felicia bursts in angrily. She too has a letter.

"Where is he?" she sang.

"Ah, welcome back!" sand Antonio.

"Your precious patron -  
>where is he?" sang Felicia.<p>

"What is it now?" sang Ivan.

"I have your letter -  
>a letter which I<br>rather resent!" sang Felicia.

"And did you send it?" sang Alfred.

"Of course not!" sang Ivan.

"As if he would!" sang Antonio.

"You didn't send it?" sang Felicia.

"Of course not!" sang Ivan.

"What's going on...?" sang Alfred.

"You dare to tell me,  
>that this is not the<br>letter you sent?" sang Felicia angrily.

"And what is it that I'm  
>meant to have sent?" sang Ivan.<p>

Ivan takes the letter and reads it.

"'Your days  
>at the Opera Populaire are numbered.<br>Christine Daaé  
>will be singing on your behalf tonight.<br>Be prepared  
>for a great misfortune,<br>should you attempt  
>to take her place.'" he read.<p>

"Far too many  
>notes for my taste -<br>and most of them  
>about Christine!<br>All we've heard since we came  
>is Miss Daae's name..." Alfred and Antonio sang.<p>

The orchestra went silent.

Alexa walks onto the stage, followed by Feliciana.

"Miss Daae has returned." Alexa said.

"I trust her midnight oil  
>is well and truly burned." said Alfred drily.<p>

"Where precisely is she now?" asked Antonio.

"I thought it best  
>that she went home..." said Alexa.<p>

"She needed rest." added Feliciana,

"May I see her?" asked Ivan.

"No, monsieur,  
>she will see no-one." said Alexa.<p>

"Will she sing?  
>Will she sing?" asked Felicia.<p>

"Here, I have a note..." said Alexa.

"Let me see it!" shouted Felicia, Antonio and Ivan.

"Please!" added Alfred, taking it,

Alfred opened the letter.

"'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance...'" he said, Gilbert's voice slowly taking over.

'"Christine Daae has returned to you,  
>and I am anxious her career<br>should progress.  
>In the new production of 'Il Muto'<br>you will therefore cast Carlotta  
>as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae<br>in the role of Countess.  
>The role which Miss Daae plays<br>calls for charm and appeal.  
>The role of the Pageboy is silent -<br>which makes my casting,  
>in a word<br>ideal.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.'" said Gilbert over the loudspeaker in his Phantom Voice as Alfred takes over again.

"'I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G.'" finished Alfred.

"Christine!" cried Felicia.

"Whatever next...?" sighed Antonio.

"It's all a ploy to help Christine!" said Felicia,

"This is insane..." sighed Alfred.

"I know who sent this:" said Felicia.

She pointed an accusing finger at Ivan.

"The Vicomte - her lover!" she cried.

"Indeed?" Ivan asked ironically. "Can you believe this?"

"Signora!" protested Antonio.

"O traditori!" sighed Felicia, half to herself, and half to the two boys.

"This is a joke!" cried Alfred.

"This changes nothing!" sighed Antonio.

"O mentitori!" said Felicia.

"Signora!" cried Alfred.

"You are our star!" said Antonio.

"And always will be!" added Alfred.

"Signora..." said Antonio.

"The man is mad!" cried Alfred, and he meant it.

"We don't take orders!" added Antonio.

"Miss Daae will be playing  
>the Pageboy - the silent role..." Alfred announced.<p>

"Carlotta will be playing  
>the lead!" they cried.<p>

"It's useless trying to  
>appease me!<br>You're only saying this  
>to please me!<br>Signori, e vero?  
>Non, non, non voglio udire !<br>Lasciatemi morire!  
>O padre mio!<br>Dio!" said Felicia melodramatically.

"Who scorn his word,  
>beware to those..." said Alexa.<p>

"You have reviled me!" cried Felicia.

"The angel sees,  
>the angel knows..." chanted Alexa.<p>

"Why did Christine  
>fly from my arms...?" Ivan asked himself.<p>

"You have rebuked me!" cried Felicia.

"Signora, pardon us..." Alfred and Antonio said.

"You have replaced me!" cried Felicia.

"Please, Signora,  
>we beseech you..." begged Antonio and Alfred.<p>

"This hour shall see  
>your darkest fears..." said Alexa.<p>

"I must see her..." said Feliciana and Ivan.

"Abbandonata!  
>Deseredata!<br>O, sventurata!" cried Felicia.

"The angel knows,  
>the angel hears..." chanted Alexa.<p>

"Where did she go...?" asked Ivan.

"Abbandonata!

Disgraziata!" cried Felicia.

"Signora, sing for us!  
>Don't be a martyr..." said Alfred and Antonio.<p>

"What new surprises  
>lie in store...?" asked Ivan, Alexa and Feliciana.<p>

"Our star...!" cried Alfred and Antonio.

"Non vo' cantar!" cried Felicia.

Everyone on stage turned to look at Felicia.

"Your public needs you!" said Antonio.

"We need you, too!" begged Alfred.

"Would you not  
>rather have your<br>precious little  
>ingénue?" asked Felicia.<p>

"Signora, no!  
>The world wants you!" said Alfred and Antonio.<p>

Roderich begins playing Prima Donna.

"Prima donna  
>first lady of the stage!<br>Your devotees  
>are on their knees<br>to implore you!" Alfred and Antonio sang.

"Can you bow out  
>when they're shouting<br>your name?" sang Antonio.

"Think of how they all  
>adore you!" sang Alfred.<p>

"Prima donna,  
>enchant us once again!" they sang.<p>

"Think of your muse..." sang Antonio.

"And of the queues  
>round the theatre!" sang Alfred.<p>

"Can you deny us the triumph  
>in store?<br>Sing, prima donna, once more!" they sang again.

Roderich led the orchestra to play different songs for each person.

"Christine spoke of an angel..." sang Ivan.

"Prima donna  
>your song shall live again!" sang Felicia.<p>

"Think of your public!" Alfred and Antonio sang.

"You took a snub  
>but there's a public<br>who needs you!" sang Felicia.

"She has heard the voice  
>of the angel of music..." sang Alexa.<p>

"Those who hear your voice  
>liken you to an angel!" sang Alfred and Antonio.<p>

"Think of their cry  
>of undying<br>support!" sang Felicia.

"Is this her angel of music...?" sang Ivan.

"We get our opera..." said Antonio.

"She gets her limelight!" added Alfred.

"Follow where the limelight  
>leads you!" sang Felicia.<p>

"Is this ghost  
>an angel or a madman...?" sang Felicia.<p>

"Angel or madman...?" repeated Ivan.

"Leading ladies are a trial!" exclaimed Alfred and Antonio.

"Heaven help you,  
>those who doubt..." said Alexa,<p>

"You'll sing again,  
>and to unending<br>ovation!" sang Felicia.

"Orders! Warnings!  
>Lunatic demands!" exclaimed Ivan angrily.<p>

"This miscasting  
>will invite damnation..." sighed Alexa.<p>

"Tears...oaths...  
>Lunatic demands<br>are regular occurrences!" exclaimed Alfred and Antonio.

"Bliss or damnation?  
>Which has claimed her...?" asked Felicia.<p>

"Think how you'll shine  
>in that final encore!<br>Sing, prima donna,  
>once more!" sang Felicia.<p>

"Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!" sighed Alexa.

"Surely, for her sake..." began Ivan,

"Surely he'll strike back..." said Feliciana.

"Surely there'll be further scenes -  
>worse than this!" Alfred and Antonio exclaimed.<p>

"Think, before  
>these demands are rejected!" warned Alexa.<p>

"...I must see  
>these demands are rejected!" continued Ivan.<p>

"...if his threats  
>and demands are rejected!" continued Feliciana.<p>

"Who'd believe a diva  
>happy to relieve a chorus girl,<br>who's gone and slept with the patron?  
>Raoul and the soubrette,<br>entwined in love's duet!  
>Although he may demur,<br>he must have been with her!" said Alfred and Antonio.

"Christine must be protected." said Feliciana and Ivan.

"O, fortunata!  
>Non ancor<br>abbandonata!" cried Felicia.

"You'd never get away  
>with all this in a play,<br>but if it's loudly sung  
>and in a foreign tongue<br>it's just the sort of story  
>audiences adore,<br>in fact a perfect opera!" cried Alfred and Antonio.

"His game is over!" cried Ivan.

"This is a game  
>you cannot hope to win!" replied Alexa.<p>

"And in Box Five  
>a new game will begin..." said Ivan.<p>

"For, if his curse is on this opera..." said Alexa.

"But if his curse is on this opera..." said Feliciana.

Prima donna  
>the world is at your feet!<br>A nation waits,  
>and how it hates<br>to be cheated!" cried Alfred and Antonio.

"The stress that falls upon a  
>famous prima donna!<br>Terrible diseases,  
>coughs and colds and sneezes!<br>Still, the driest throat  
>will reach the highest note,<br>in search of perfect  
>opera!" sang Felicia.<p>

"...then I fear the outcome..." said Feliciana and Alexa.

"Christine plays the Pageboy,  
>Carlotta plays the Countess..." said Ivan.<p>

"...should you dare to..." said Alexa,

"...when you once again..." said Feliciana.

"Light up the stage  
>with that age old<br>rapport!  
>Sing, prima donna,<br>once more!" they all sang.

"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" cried Gilbert in his Phantom Voice over the loudspeaker.

"Once more!" they all sang.

Then the lights went black.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Everyone came back inside, panting and sighing.

"Water!" Felicia shouted, and ran off to find some.

Doing so, she found Toris.

"Like, Liet...was I good?" she asked.

Toris spun around to face her and nodded.

"You were great." he said.

Felicia smiled and ran off.

Alice barged in.

"Perfect, perfect, everything perfect and now scene nine!" she said.

They prepared their things and walked to the entrance to wait for their cue.

This was nerve wracking, but extremely fun.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice announces the scene, and Roderich begins to play to overture.

During the overture Ivan, Antonio and Alfred take their respective seats on the stage, Ivan in Box Five, the other boys in a box opposite.

"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five." said Ivan.

"Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?" asked Antonio.

"My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five..." said Ivan.

The front cloth rises to reveal an 18th Century salon, a canopied bed centre-stage. The Countess is played by Felicia. Serafimo, the page boy, is disguised as her maid and is played by Miranda. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn.

In the room are two men, one a hairdresser played by Herakles Karpusi, and one a jeweller, played by Kyle. He is being attended to by Feliciana. There is also the Countess' confidante, played by Francine. All apart from Feliciana. are gossiping with relish about the Countess' current liaison with Serafimo.

"They say that this youth  
>has set my Lady's<br>heart aflame!" sang Francine.

"His Lordship sure  
>would die of shock!" sang Herakles.<p>

"His Lordship is  
>a laughing-stock!" sang Kyle.<p>

"Should he suspect her  
>God protect her!" sang Francine.<p>

"Shame! Shame! Shame!

This faithless lady's  
>bound for Hades!<br>Shame! Shame! Shame!" they sang.

The canopy drapes part and we see Felicia and Miranda performing a stage kiss passionately. As the recitative begins, the lights and music dim on stage, and the attention turns to the boys in the box.

_"_Nothing like the old operas!" exclaimed Antonio.

"Or the old scenery..." added Alfred.

"The old singers..." said Antonio.

"The old audience..." said Alfred.

"And every seat sold!" announced Antonio.

"Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!" said Alfred.

They chuckle and nod to Ivan in the opposite box. He acknowledges them.

"Serafimo - your disguise is perfect." said Felicia.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who can this be?" asked Felicia.

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband." said Alec.

Felicia admits Alec. He is dressed like an old fool.

"My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid." said Alec, and he looked aside. "Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

"The old fool's leaving!" said Felicia, aside.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!" exclaimed Alec.

They turned back to each other.

"Addio!" said Alec.

"Addio!" said Felicia.

"Addio!" they both said.

He goes, pretending to leave, then hides and watches the action.

"Serafimo - away with this pretence!" exclaimed Felicia.

She rips off Miranda's skirt to reveal his manly breeches.

"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my  
>husband's absence!" said Felicia.<p>

They performed a stage kiss again.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
>Ha ha ha ha ha!<br>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
>Time I tried to get a better better half!" sang Felicia.<p>

"Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
>Ho ho ho ho ho!<br>Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!  
>If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!" sang Felicia and the chorus.<p>

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" boomed Gilbert from the loudspeaker, momentarily freaking everyone out.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..." sang Feliciana, terrified.

Miranda looks fearfully about her.

"It's him...I know it...it's him..." said Miranda.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" hissed Felicia.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." asked Gilbert from the loudspeaker.

Felicia and Roderich confer and pick up from the opening of the scene.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
>You cannot speak, but kiss me in my - CROAK!" she sang, but croaked at the end.<p>

Alice laughed, and wondered how much funnier it would be if Francine was playing the part of Carlotta, which made her laugh even more.

There is a stunned silence.

Then Gilbert begins laughing, his voice getting louder and louder over the loudspeaker.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
>Ha ha ha ha ha!<br>Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak!" Felicia croaked.

Gilbert's laughter rises. Felicia's croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off. Gilbert's laughter, by this time overpowering, now crescendos into a great cry.

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" he shouted.

Felicia looks tearfully up at the boys' box and shakes her head.

"Non posso piu...  
>I cannot...I cannot go on..." she said sadly.<p>

Max rushed on, running to Felicia.

"Cara, Cara...I'm here...  
>is all right...Come...I'm here..." he said, ushering her away.<p>

Antonio and Alfred hurry out of the box onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time..." said Alfred, keeping one eye on the chandelier as it returns to normal. "...when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae."

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Maestro - the ballet - now!" said Antonio.

The boys leave, the stage is cleared and music starts again.

The ballet girls enter as a sylvan glade flies in.

Upstage, behind the drop a series of threatening shadows of Gilbert were shown.

Feliciana is aware of them and dances out of step.

When this culminates in one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garrotted body of Eric falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to drop.

"Raoul! Raoul!" shouted Miranda.

Ivan runs on stage and embraces her.

"Christine, come with me..." he said, leading her away.

"No...to the roof. We'll be safe there." said Miranda, and they hurry off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident...simply an accident..." said Alfred as extras crowd the stage. The lights went black. The audience starts clapping.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

Alice applauded them as they ended the act beautifully.

They were wonderful, wonderful!

Absolutely brilliant.

"At the end of this show there will be shout outs!" shouted Alfred, performing one already.

The crowd cheered and whooped some more.

"Yay!" shouted Feliciana, and the curtain closed.

Act one was over.

Act two had just begun.

_~Phantom of Hetalia~_

**A/N: My dear readers, I do think I bore you. I apologise.**

**And hope you enjoyed - there's always more.**


End file.
